Gin and Amazon
by EvilQueen79
Summary: This is a one shot for my dear friend Rhona. As her Secret Santa, I could not resist writing her this little story. This is just a guess as to what may have happened to the flogger. Any representation of the actual truth (if and when we ever find out) is purely coincidental.


**A/N: For the record, this in no way reflects the views of the author in regards to Regina's bedroom tendencies. I am forever #TeamPowerBottom, but as it is a fic for Rhona, I wrote it with her Team in mind. Congrats, you got me to write for #TeamTop**

 **For Rhona. Merry Christmas**

"What are you doing? Don't open that."

Emma paused from tearing open the Amazon box she found sitting on the table in the foyer.

"What? Why?" She shrugged. "Is it a present for me?" She grinned at her wife and yanked on the box flap, popping the tape.

"It's not ours, Emma. Read the label. It's for Rhona, the neighbor. They delivered it to the wrong house. I was going to run it over to her later." Regina yanked the box out of the blonde's hands, subsequently opening the box the rest of the way.

"Oh my," Regina's eyes widened upon seeing the contents of the package.

Emma grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. The neighbor is into kink. I would have never called that."

Regina looked up from the box. "Dear, you can't presume to know someone's bedroom preferences just by looking at them."

"Are you kidding? You're a former Queen and mayor who is always impeccably dressed without a hair every out of place. I'm pretty sure the whole world assumes you are a top."

"That's not necessarily true. I could just as easily be a power bottom."

"Please, like you would ever let someone top you."

Regina hummed in agreement. "But if I were, dear, you're the only one I've ever trusted enough to do so."

Emma's eyebrows shot up and then a sly smile spread across her face as the gears started turning in her head. "Oh really? So is that an invitation?"

"No."

"Damn. Ok, so we should probably tape this box back up so you can run this over to Rhona later."

It was Regina's turn to break into a devilish grin.

"Or… We could say we never saw the package."

"You think we should…? Oh," realization washed over Emma. "Oh. Uh, Regina, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, we have some toys and I know you are really into this top thing.." Emma stumbled over her words, backing away slowly from Regina.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," she pulled the flogger out of the box, running the ends over her hand. "You know I would never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with." Emma was trapped in her wife's steady gaze. Just holding the flogger made Regina seem more powerful, more dominant. The air around Emma seemed to thin out and she felt slightly light headed. Her knees were weak and her mouth was suddenly very dry.

Emma's eyes darkened as her mood shifted. "On second thought, your majesty…"

"Bedroom. Now. Same rules apply."

"Safe word is still Enchanted Forest?"

"Absolutely. I want you undressed and on your hands and knees on the bed in one minute."

Emma turned and planted a hard kiss on her wife, knowing it was her last chance to be so bold, at least for a while.

"Yes, my queen." Without giving Regina a chance to even react, she raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, flinging her shirt off in the process.

(X)

"Count."

"Yes, my queen."

The flogger tore across her ass.

"One."

It came back again, hitting the back of her thighs.

"Two."

Blow by blow, Regina used enough force to sting, but not to actually do any damage to Emma's backside.

Regina couldn't help but notice that with each strike Emma arched a little more into it, sticking her ass out so each blow landed a little harder. She smirked thinking about how Emma tried to fight the idea of it, but she knew even then this was something they would both enjoy. Regina still enjoyed wielding power, in a controlled environment now, of course. And Emma loved giving into her and being put in her place. When the two started dating and found this dynamic between them, their bond increased ten fold. Now married for nearly 2 years, they were still having fun exploring their sexual desires.

"Ughn...ten, my queen."

"Am I done with you?"

"If it pleases your majesty."

"Turn over. I want to taste you."

Emma flipped over the bed, spreading her legs and tilting her head every so slightly, to coyly invite Regina into her.

Regina dragged the flogger up Emma's bare legs and across her tight stomach. The ends whispered across her naked chest, teasing her nipples. Brown eyes soaked in every muscle twitch as the flogger made it's way around her body. Bringing it down between Emma's legs, Regina savored each gasp, each breathy moan. The brunette was forcing herself to hold back, to keep the teasing going, fighting every urge to pounce on her wife. Emma wanted to beg to be touched, but knew speaking out of turn was ill advised. As much as she enjoyed the punishments, she did not like displeasing her queen.

"I can see you are struggling right now. Speak."

"Please, my queen. Please touch me."

The flogger was forgotten and dropped to the side of the bed. Regina had reached her boiling point and Emma's pleading threw her over the edge. The time for teasing was over. She immediately dove into her lover's center, pulling her legs up over her shoulders. Emma cried out equally in surprise and ecstasy. Emma remaining completely subservient while Regina whipped and teased her drove the brunette into a frenzy. Her tongue was sliding in her, around her clit and back in again. Each pass of her clit, she would flick and suck and then dive back in. She could not get enough.

Emma's back arched high off the bed. Between the new flogger and Regina dominating her so completely, then leading straight in and attacking her dripping wet core, she knew it wouldn't be long. Within minutes Emma's moans turned to screams and she fell back onto the bed, boneless and shaky.

Regina sat back on her knees, drinking in the site of her wife completely spent.

"It's a shame. I hate when orders get lost in the mail."

Emma grinned and tried to respond through ragged breaths.

"Yeah...we shoud….I dunno...get her a nice...bottle of wine...or maybe a good bottle of gin or something. I feel kind of bad that there is no chance she is getting that thing back."

"Well, especially not now, dear. You are all over it."

(X)

"Well, hello, Rhona, please come in."

"Oh, uh, Regina, hi. Listen, I can't stay. I was just missing a package. The tracking said it may have been delivered here. Have you by any chance seen an Amazon box for me come through here, have you?"

Emma stepped into the foyer just as Rhona was finishing her question.

"Uh, nope, haven't seen it, have we, Regina? No boxes here, none. But hey, we actually were going to stop over later. I know we've lived here for a while now, but we never really talk, so we bought you a bottle of wine. We were going to stop by, say hi. But you are here now. So, uh. Hi."

Rhona looked back and forth between the two and accepted the bottle, noticing the blush creeping up Emma's neck.

"Well, ok. I'll be off. If you happen to see it, just give me a ring, yeah?"

"Sure, no problem. Bye"

Rhona walked back to her place and rang the book club on Skype.

"Yeah, guys. The neighbors totally have the flogger…"


End file.
